moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ministry X
This group is related to The Chronicles of The Dark Hand. }} Quote "For the sake of our race's continued survival and prosperity, our people must stay united under current state rule -- the Magisters' state rule. To protect our government, we of Ministry X shall leave no unruly citizen unpunished, no foreign nation un-monitored or exploited, and no enemy living. We of the Ministry are the elite statesmen and patriots who shall facilitate the Blood Elves future glory, and we shall do so by any means necessary, and as all true masters of cause should; as shadows." ~ ''Manannan Felstrike, Prime Minister of Ministry X'' =Profile= ---- Ministry X's most important information is recorded here. Main Details Synopsis Ministry X (acronym: "MX"), otherwise known colloquially as the "Predators of State", is a hidden government department under the dominion of Quel'thalas' Magisters: the administrators of the authoritarian Thalassian State. Hierarchy and Objectives The Ministry is led by its "Prime Minister", and then closely by its "Ministers" after that. Members of these apex ranks function to ensure that the department keeps first keeps hidden, and second keeps true to its core directives: dissident hunting, population recovery (High Elf abduction and re-education), foreign political manipulation (strictly through proxy), internal political control through rule and magic, and general Thalassian enemy termination. Under the governing two ranks sit the ministry's soldier core: the "High Enforcers" and "Enforcers". Both of these ranks make for the bulk of the Ministry's membership, and the difference between the two comes down to the higher designation's recognized prestige; which is usually denoted by a unique, Ministry-given title, and a noticeably degree of extra autonomy. The soldier core's ranks are simple: do as the apex ranks say; and do so with fail. Finally, the Ministry has four other hierarchical distinctions that sit outside of the general ranks: the "Slayers", "Assets" and the "Dark Hand of the State" and their understudy. The Slayers rank is reserved exclusively for ex-Illidari Demon Hunters who wish to return to their native lands unhindered. In exchange for protection from those within Quel'thalas who seek their doom, it's their charge to be on-call to supplement High Enforcers as shock troops on the Ministry missions. The Assets are former Blood Elven dissidents of great skill who have been captured and then brainwashed by the Ministry to be no more than pawns for the cause. By virtue of their existence, Assets are also designed to function as a constant reminder to all in the department of the toll one may pay for extreme disobedience or defection. As for the The Dark Hand of the State and their chosen understudy, its their role to serve exclusively as the Prime Minister's right hand man. The one who holds The Dark Hand of the State title is considered the Ministry's champion, and they're greatly feared and respected because of this. Only the Prime Minister can control The Dark Hand and their Understudy. No one else. Supplementary Details Composition Being a department of the Blood Elven government, the organisation naturally employees as its agents fiercely loyal and tested Blood Elven military personnel, particularly prized soldiers known best for their staunch patriotism, racist-leaning mindsets and superior battle prowess. The current bulk of the Ministry's forces are seasoned Blood Mages, however, some soldiers are also Sunreaver or Reliquary members of various relevant disciplines, or elite Blood Knights or Farstriders. A small minority of ex-Illidari Demon Hunters exist in the mix, too; but said are rare. At last count, Ministry X's total membership was at exactly one-hundred Blood Elves strong. Notable Members * Prime Minister ** Manannan Felstrike (Player) * Ministers ** Galahadrian Bloodfury (Player) ** Elisandre Sunsorrow (Player) ** Nadrays Emberstorm (Player) ** Taelryn Suncrest (Player) * Dark Hand of the State ** Arrodis Lightfury (Player) * Dark Hand's Understudy ** Koyasha Mace (Player) * High Enforcers ** Necromar Xar'khan (Player) ** Balzzar Melborne (Player) ** Elrwea Bloodvale (Player) * Enforcers ** Krensael Bloodfury (Player) ** Elrwea Blackvale (Player) ** Surionas Skydancer-Bloodfury (Player) * Slayers ** Xanarath Char (Player) * Assets ** Tiexin Sha (Player) Notable Enemies * High Elves ** Aeriyth Dawnsorrow (Player) and her Highguard (Player Guild) * Night Elves ** Dar'nith Zal (NPC Faction) Magic < Coming Soon > X Masks < Coming Soon > Adjutant Eyes Second in synonymy to the Ministry's dreaded X Masks are their shadowing "Adjutant Eyes". Identical in aesthetic to the well-known "Eye of Kilrogg" apparitions they're manipulated from, the advanced blue, green or amber Adjutant Eye constructs have been twisted by their Minister creators into essential tools for all in the dark government group to utilize. Functionally, Adjutant Eyes primarily provide their users with the ability to communicate and summon designated items of use. Secondarily, and only if an ample source of magic is available, Adjutant Eyes can summon other Ministry members to the user's current location. Resourcing Due to the Ministry's requirement to remain hidden, the department accepts no funding of any sort from the State it serves. This means that many of the Ministry's activities involve raids on foreign factions for their goods of war, as stealing from others is their chosen way of filling the void left by zero state subsidy. Several Blood Elves of wealth exist with the ranks, too, and these Elves donate to the cause regularly. =Trivia= ---- * OOC: Next Scheduled Event ** Server Time: Tuesday, 09/21/2017, 04:00Hrs *** Australian Eastern Standard Time (AEST): Tuesday, 21/09/2017, 19:00Hrs * OOC: Aspects of Ministry X draw from themes and aesthetics present in both the Occult and Illuminati. * OOC: The RP Group's Discord channel: RP Group: Ministry X. * OOC: All editor privileges and credits for this page belong to Arrodis (user), aka Jesse, of Moon Guard-US. Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Political Organizations Category:Magisters Category:Cross-Guild RP Group